Franken Stein's Creation
by Serenity Flare
Summary: Stein has a "daughter" who seems to be freaked out by multiple things and for some reason just can't seem to get along with her weapon partner. That, coupled with her tendency to over-estimate herself gets her into trouble.  A LOT. No current pairings.


**A/N: I had this idea a while ago, but I only just now wrote it because I'd finally figured out my OCs' personalities completely and I didn't want to have some half-assed characters running around in my fanfic, so yeah...Mostly rated for language because I know if I continue it, Chartreuse is going to swear a lot more and probably some(one?) else (probably Ragnarok or something)**. **As of this point, there are no pairings, in case you didn't see that in the description so if you wanted pairings, I'd suggest the back button and if you didn't want them or don't mind not having them, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I like to make sure I spell things right and don't do anything cliche like songfics or using Mary-Sues, so if you see one of these problems please tell me because I would like to get that fixed.**

**Secondly, if anyone notices, yes, I used the color of Nicki Minaj's first wig in the video "Super Bass", so I didn't come up with it, I just liked it and used it, since in all of the designs for Casey, she had two-tone hair and I didn't want to change that.  
><strong>

**Lastly, if people seem to like this, I will continue it, however, if it's not very well received, I will discontinue it and eventually take it down, so please review, and I hope you like my story!**

* * *

><p>"…Are you dead?" a tall dark-skinned girl poked at a lifeless body with a stick, afraid that it would suddenly move. The motionless girl lying on the ground was silent and was spread out in a star shape, as if she were making a snow-angel. "Casey? Did you die? Can you hear me?" she continued to poke her, crouching over her. "If you're alive, say something."<p>

The girl noticed Casey's chest beginning to rise and fall—a sure sign that she was breathing and possibly passed out, but not dead—or just playing a mean trick on her. Casey had previously fallen from a high branch in a tree, so the former was pretty likely, but she did have a pretty high endurance being…artificial. "Okay, Casey, I'll just go tell your creator that you died and you—" Casey grabbed her ankle as she started to walk away, to which the girl stopped talking.

"Don't call him that. He's my dad, not my creator."

"Well technically you were created and not born so…"

"NO. He's my dad, okay, Chartreuse?"

Chartreuse looked at Casey a bit confused, but shrugged it off and agreed. Casey glared at Chartreuse for a split second, but then took a red hair band from her wrist and pulled her oddly two-toned hair into a ponytail. "That was supposed to be fun…" she mumbled looking at the ground away from Chartreuse.

"What? Were you just _trying _to get me to freak out, just for the pleasure of it?"

Casey was silent for a moment, continuing to walk alongside her friend and then gave a slight, devious smile. Chartreuse scowled and punched her in the shoulder, "You jerk! Why would you do that?" "Ow! It just seemed like it would be fun!" Casey fell over, shocked at the impact of the punch and then sat there pouting, "That really hurt, Chartreuse…"

"You idiot! It was supposed to! That's what you get for making me think you were hurt in the first place! Now you really _are_ hurt!" Casey gave a "humph!" and got up to start sprinting, "I'm gonna tell my dad that you hurt me and he should fail you on your next quiz!"

Chartreuse, hearing that, immediately followed after shouting, "Are you serious? Stein wouldn't do that! You're the one who acted like you were _dead_!"

"So what? You're bigger than me and you hit me and it hurt a lot and that's not fair, because I can't hit you that hard!"

"So don't act dead, you idiot!"

"Stop chasing me! You're gonna hurt me or something!_ Again_."

"Damn right I'm gonna hurt you! You need to stop being so mean to me for no reason!"

"All I did was play dead! I was being…uh…uh..a possum!"

Chartreuse only groaned and continued chasing the smaller girl. Casey led her to the DWMA, where she pushed open the doors and continued running, hoping to find a place where she could lose her. They were relatively new students, so Casey was sure Chartreuse hadn't COMPLETELY figured out the layout yet. She ran into a random room and stayed against the wall, hoping she would run past, and she did, so Casey stood there to catch her breath for a minute, scared out of her mind. She poked her head out the door, hoping to find someone—it was after school, and some people might still be there, though it was probably just people who were helping with cleaning or something. Suddenly she spotted a girl with blonde pigtails.

"Maka! Maka! Please help me I'm gonna diiiieeee! For real this time!"

"What? What are you talking about, Casey? And what do you mean this time?"

"I made Chartreuse mad because I was playing dead and now she's gonna kill me," she whispered so fast that the words nearly ran together. Maka gave her a disapproving look and continued walking. "Please Maka? Please? She's gonna kill me! She already hit me…"

Casey gave up on Maka and went to find a hiding place. She found a stairway where the was a sort of half-wall rail, and hid behind it, hoping Chartreuse wouldn't climb the steps. She was there for a while and everyone had gone as she continued to silently pray that she'd live to see another day.

Chartreuse had begun to get annoyed with this, since, being smaller than she was, Casey was able to hide better than she'd ever been. Then it came to her. It was so obvious. She made her way to a specific stairway she knew Casey liked to hang around and climbed the steps where she , finally, found a stitched-up girl with long hair, light blonde on the right and cotton candy pink on the left. Casey let out a high-pitched scream in terror before realizing Chartreuse didn't look angry anymore, but rather…distracted.

"Um…what's go—"

"Shh."

Casey gave her a confused look and continued to try to keep talking, to which Chartreuse silenced her again. Chartreuse slowly walked down the steps, focusing on some sound unknown to Casey, as Casey stood up, shaking, almost afraid to even know what Chartreuse was looking at. Chartreuse stopped, obviously focused on something. Casey followed shakily behind, but froze in her tracks as she realized where the sound was coming from. Someone was obviously there.

In the dark.

In the unknown.


End file.
